Sai, La Lectura y El aburimiento de estar Hospitalizado
by Shiro Aliss
Summary: sai que estaba hospitalizado junto con kakashi el cual estaba inconsiente, accidentalmente lee el libro de kakashi y empieza con un nuevo interes
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Si soy bastante rara con mis ocurrencias y aun me falta mucho para llegar a mi limite, si mucho, este fic va ser uno de uno capitulo tal vez menos, en realidad cuando yo escribe no evito reírme de mis ocurrencias, tal vez crean que es algo perverso lo que escribo pero como lectora he leído fics aun peor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de una misión como se la podría llamar "corriente" el equipo 7 tuvo que mantenerse hospitalizado desde su regreso, especialmente kakashi que en una situación desesperada tuvo que usar el "kamui", como últimamente los ninjas iban más seguido a misiones y al volver tenían heridas graves el hospital se hallaba colapsado, asique los pacientes fueron internados 2 en una misma habitación. Sakura y naruto fueron hospitalizados solo por medio día por que naruto se curro rápidamente gracias a la chacra de kyubi, aunque sakura estaba inconsciente y con diversas fractura (no muy graves). Sai solo tenía que mantener reposo por 1 día y kakashi estaba completamente inestable.

A sai le mataba el aburrimiento porque de eso se trata estar hospitalizado, asique como último recurso decide leer un libro, pero al buscar en su mochila se enteró que durante la misión perdió todos sus libros, entonces recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada pero logro notar un libro junto a las pertenencias de kakashi, se tuvo que estirar un poco para alcanzar el libro y sin ponerse más excusas moralistas tomo el libro. ¿Cuál creen que puede ser?

-¿haber cuál es el título?-se preguntaba sai mirando el titulo con sorpresa-"Icha Icha Paradise"-se dijo a si mismo (título del libro en español=Haciéndolo En El Paraíso)-¿este título? Según mi experiencia en la biblioteca este tipo de títulos son para los pervertidos… ¿Cuál es el autor?-la sorpresa fue más grande al leer-"jiraya".

Para él era obvio el tipo de contenido del libro, pero ¿Qué era lo que tenía un libro pervertido que llamaba tanto la atención de kakashi? Entonces empezó al leer, de tan solo leer el 1º párrafo y ya en su mente resonaban ciertas palabras en su cabeza, palabras como: "amor….pervertido…sexo….su *] ç%&amp;$´., etcétera". Pero no se detuvo continuo leyendo de una manera raramente entretenida, hasta llenar su cabeza de palabras que memorizo para luego buscar su significado en el diccionario. Eran 130 páginas y ya iba por la 22. Tal contenido pervertido hizo que no se dé cuenta de que tsunade y shisune entraron, cuando se dio cuenta trata de esconder el libro bajo las sabanas. Al parecer tsunade y shisune vinieron para revisar el estado de kakashi, pero ellas al entrar notaron los torpes movimientos que hizo sai cuando ellas entraron, solo se limitaron a saludarlo y preguntarle como iba su recuperación.

Después de que tsunade revisara a kakashi, noto la forma cuadrada que se podía notar bajo las sabanas, en otras palabras vio el libro, claro todas esas miraditas sospechosas hacían que sai se ponga cada vez más y más rojo, y en una de esas con un torpe movimiento hizo que el libro se caiga de la cama.

"maldición" fue su 1º pensamiento al ver el libro al descubierto.

Tsunade quedo estética "Icha Icha Paradise", la obra más pervertida del tipo más pervertido de konoha "jiraya".

-sai no sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de temas-decía tsunade tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que se tomó.

-que yo no... En realidad…no …..En serio…..usted no cre-sai fue interrumpido cuando shisune se acercó para tomar el libro y pasárselo, ella no pudo evitar la sorpresa por lo que agacho la cabeza.

Sai había sido descubierto tomo el libro con la mano derecha y se sonrojo al nivel máximo, tsunade y shisune se fueron sin decir más, porque ósea que pueden decirle era mejor huir, de hecho le hicieron el favor de serrar muy bien la puerta porque notaron que sai no quisiera ser descubierto por nadie más.

Si la situación anterior fue incomoda esta lo era más, sai tenía el libro en la mano y ahí se estableció una lucha con sí mismo-será que debo…..no ¡no¡ no debo esto es para pervertidos.-trataba de conversarse. Al final su voluntad paso a mejor vida y decido continuar CON SU PERVERTIDA LECTURA


	2. Chapter 2 REVELACIONES! FALTA ALGUIEN

Hola!

Este bueno ya me estoy reportando con el capítulo nº 2 de este fic que me tiene agobiada, aunque no lo crean no es fácil ponerle un final, sería más fácil si no me dieran tantos trabajos en el colegio. Si aún estoy en colegio, bueno no les aburriré mas con mi rutinaria vida, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenece asique no es más.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un libro pervertido y un ninja que era víctima de sus bajos instintos.

-bueno solo leeré un capítulo más, en fin no hace mal a nadie-se decía sai.

Y así fue como descubrió que tipo de mente perversa era kakashi, su mentalista reservada le hacía creer que el libro era de lo peor, pero ¿qué hacía que no lo deje de leer?, el leyó letra por letra de momentos se sonrojaba por lo que leía, mientras en su mente…" y ella sin más vuelta empezó a agacharse a mi imagen y…." "!qué asco! Se repetía sai por lo que leyó, de hecho le mando una mirada curiosa a kakashi "¿Cómo puede leer escenas tan fuertes y mantener la calma? ¡Sin siquiera incomodarse!".

Sai dijo un capitulo, pero el día era bastante largo y el libro bastante….!eso! ni siquiera sabía por qué leía tan enviciadamente ese libro.

Conclusión de las 130 páginas ya había leído 78 páginas.

-¿eh?-sai sintió que alguien entraba.

-sai! ¿Cómo estás? Fui a ver a sakura-chan se encuentra mejor, ¿y tú? Ya estar mejor dattebayo-decía naruto mientras entraba con toda confianza para toparse a sai que ya ni se molestó en ocultar el libro "ya me vio de que sirve" tan solo vio el título del libro "Icha Icha Paradise" y con una mirada hastiada e inquieta ve extrañado a sai y le dice-s… Sai ¿tú en serio….? No me digas que tanto tiempo a lado de kakashi-sensei te pervirtió!-dijo con su mirada un poco más cuerda.

-¿yo? Etto…bueno.. en verdad solo le echaba..un vistazo-dijo sai con su cara roja al extremo.

-sai! Tu nunca podrás aprender a mentir, creme nunca y menos a mí dattebayo….-dijo el rubio que se había acercado mucho hasta sai, tanto que su mirada se conectó con los ojos oscuro de sai.

Sai solo iba a empeorar su reputación si seguido poniendo escusas opto por bajar la mirada mostrando su incomodidad. Bueno estuvieron ahí un buen rato, no había de que hablar, hacia donde ir, en verdad fue una situación incómoda, "solo me falta que alguien más entre y empeore todo esto" pensaba sai, pues tal vez en la vida real no, pero "esto" no es la vida real….entonces entra por la puerta la enfermera acompañada de leer y gai que se encontraban igualmente hospitalizados, ambos con tenían moretones, fracturas, lee tenia enyesado un brazo y gai estaba con suero.

-sai mira, estos pacientes vinieron a hacerte compañía, la verdad estaban muy aburridos y al contarles que aquí estabas tú y kakashi me pidió…..-se detuvo al ver qué tipo de libro sostenía, como no reconocer el autor, si jiraya siempre la acosaba cuando él era hospitalizado. Ese tipo de reacción fue la misma de gai y lee que borraron su sonrisa cambiándola por un rostro algo extrañado por el nuevo interés de sai, como vieron que se habían sumado a la situación más incómoda dada en konoha prefirieron disimular otra sonrisa (horrible por si acaso) y cambiar de tema, "esa sonrisa falsa?" pensaba sai.

-y… bueno..¿cómo esta kakashi?-dijo gai mientras se aproximaba a la cama de kakashi.

La enfermera indico al lugar de donde estaba kakashi continuando su objetivo-bueno….el está bien, no tiene de que preocuparse-dijo la enfermera.

Todo eso parecía un teatro mal actuad, la situación se redacta como la más incómoda de sus vidas, "y ahorra que falta?" volvió a preguntar hastiado de la situación. Si, faltaba algo.

Tanta bulla hizo algo que se consideraba "la gota que derramó el vaso" y es que kakashi despertó…..

Uno creer que al despertar en un hospital era relativo a silencio, paz y un olor a medicamento muy extraño. Kakashi y todos los ahí presentes aprendieron que en la vida pasa de TODO.

"ay,, que dolor de cabeza…uhmmm..Gai, lee, naruto, sai y..y..y….y mi libro en sus manos?" fue el 1º pensamiento de kakashi al despertar y ver el "lindo" panorama "creo entender que a sai lo atraparon con las manos en la masa…ahora yo me sumo a la terrible situación, uhmm hubiera querido no haber despertados" esos fueron los pensamientos de kakashi al no recibir ni una aclaración o saludo.

-¿eh? Buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa típica en él, claro algo tan estúpido solo puedo ser mencionado para romper el silencio.

-no es graciosos kakashi-sensei-dijo naruto dejando de ver con firmeza a sai y voltear a ver a kakashi con su cara de niñito frustrado.

Las situación empeoro nadie quería decir nada "ah….me sentirá mal, pero….siento que aún falta algo" pensaba sai.

¡Correcto! Faltaba el pervertido de "jiraya" autor indiscutible de la situación.

-kakashi…vine a dejarte mi última edición-dijo jiraya entrando por la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que todos estaban en la situación difícil de sus vidas-supe que estabas hospitalizado eh ¿Cómo estás? Esto te tendrá muy entre….-por fin noto que no era el momento.

-bueno…los dejo en compañía si necesitan algo, no me llamen por favor-dijo la enfermera para librarse.

"que hago! Que hago! Que hago! "pensaba desesperadamente sai y hasta empezó a sudar.

-¿eh? Noto que tú también lees mis libros-dijo jiraya divertido.

Lito acabo con lo poco de paz que quedaba, ya le aclaro al mundo que es lo que hacía sai.

"el idiota de ero-Sanín ya la fregó enterita yo me voy" pensó naruto mientras desapareció con una cortina de humo.

Considerando la nueva actitud de sai ya se puede decir que la situación ya no era tan mala, en fin estaban entre pervertidos ¿no

-kakashi-sempai..Bueno..Yo tome su libro sin su permiso. Disculpe mi atrevimiento-trato de decir sai para darle punto final a todo el enredo.

-no..No haya problema-dijo kakashi"!rayos! él ya debe saber qué tipo de gustos tengo" pensó kakashi.

Como el tema y la situación del momento no eran nuevos para el Sanín lo tomo como lo más normal del mundo.

-bueno kakashi, el hospital es muy aburrido, comprende al muchacho, en fin te traje el nuevo libro que no hace mucho lanza-le dijo jiraya guiñándole el ojo-te fascinara.

Bueno el pervertido se fue, con lo boca suelta que es naruto toda la aldea debe saber de los gustos pervertidos de sai, kakashi y sai con el pasar de las horas entraban en más confianza (ni creer que sai continuo leyendo y kakashi también) y le dio fin a su vergonzosos día que quisiera guardarlo en su memoria como secreto, pero en verdad que lee y naruto se encargaron de redactar muy la historia a los demás, asique no había ni secreto ni reputación. ¡Lindo día!

FIN


End file.
